Art of Love
by Braveandthebold
Summary: Takano does the unthinkable, but luckily Kirishima's there to comfort. Takes place when Haitani shows up in the manga. **WARNING** Rated M for rape, so if you don't like it don't read it.


Just some translations:

Tadaima: I'm home

Ojama shimasu: Excuse me

Oniichan: Big Brother

* * *

><p>Right now, Yokozawa has everything he could ever want. He has a little girl whom he loves and cares for dearly, his cat Sorata, and his pain-in-the-ass-but-still-awesome lover. Life is great, and he'd be lying if he said his co-workers didn't notice his obvious change in personality. He hears the whispering and numerous conspiracy theories, but he can't help it. He's so damn happy, it's almost scary.<p>

So he's more than a little surprised when he takes a peek at his phone to see 'Masamune' appear several times under his missed calls. Along with at least ten texts from the man.

Honestly, Yokozawa hasn't given much thought to Masamune in the last couple of months or so.

They still banter and make passes at each other during work hours, so things are pretty much normal between them. Except they haven't really reached that point where they can hang out, just the two of them, without things growing awkward. Therefore they've kept a strictly professional relationship, and occasionally they'll see each other in the smoke room and talk for a couple minutes before Yokozawa loses his cool and makes his escape.

Maybe his heart still aches a little for the man, but then he takes one look at the home-made bento from Hiyo and his heart instantly calms.

He's not really sure what to do. Should he call him back? Or should he text him? Would texting seem informal? He doesn't know—

"_GYAAH!__" _He jumps a mile high in his seat and turns to glare at the perpetrator.

"Oh m-my go-osh, y-your face!" Apparently this is somehow _funny_, because Kirishima won't stop laughing and holding his sides. Like coming right behind someone and blowing on their neck is _funny_.

Yokozawa feels his face and neck heat up in embarrassment. Even after months of dating, he's still too all-aware of the guy's lingering presence and the marks he's left along Yokozawa's body that makes him flush red when he takes off his clothes. Marks that scream, 'You're mine, now give up.'

"Helllooo? Earth to Yokozawa?" Kirishima pokes his cheek and looks like he's about to blow on his neck again.

Yokozawa makes sure to push himself away just in time, leaving Kirishima to blow at air.

The older man pouts and crosses his arms. "No fair."

"Life isn't fair," Yokozawa scoffs. He sees he still has his phone open to one of Masamune's texts and casually but quickly locks it.

The only response he gets from Kirishima is a raised eyebrow, so he decides to change the topic quickly before the man pushes any further.

"You ready to go?" Yokozawa pushes back from his desk and leans down to grab his brief case. He's about to pack away the rest of the items on his desk when Kirishima suddenly reaches out and grabs his wrist.

He peers up at the man to see him staring at Yokozawa intently. He's startled by it and lets his eyes drop to the hand around his wrist. The way Kirishima looks at him sometimes is… different. Not bad, but different. Sure it makes his body do strange things in bed which he will NOT think about right now, but it also makes him feel ashamed. Kirishima almost always manages to see right through him, and it's infuriating yet relieving at the same time.

If no one's noticed, Yokozawa isn't the best at articulating his feelings. Granted, he'll say what he needs to say in those dire situations, but he usually lets Kirishima do all the talking and figuring out. It's easier that way.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Kirishima asks quietly. Yokozawa can still feel those eyes pinned on him. He really wishes it would just stop, because he doesn't want to get into this conversation right now. As inconsiderate as he may sound, he doesn't have time to worry about his Masamune issues. He has a new life, people he cares deeply about. This isn't the time to get his metaphorical panties in a twist because his unrequited love called and texted him numerous times.

Unfortunately though, Kirishima Zen isn't the type of person to let things go that easily.

"Is it Takano?"

Yokozawa jolts in his seat and clenches his fists. "W-Why do you say that?" Dammit, he's never been the best liar under pressure.

"Well, you were very quick to shut your phone off. Plus it was the first item you grabbed to hide it away in your briefcase," he answers easily.

At this Yokozawa looks down to see his phone half-way out of his grip. Again, dammit. He sighs and glares up at Kirishima. "Fine, it's about Masamune. But it's nothing okay?"

"It's obviously not nothing if you've got that look on your face," Kirishima points out.

"What look? I don't have a _look_, you have a _look_."

"I know I do. I look beautiful—" Yokozawa groans. "—But that's besides the point. Something is bothering you. Now you don't have to say anything because this is your own personal stuff and it's your business but I—"

"Arggh fine! FINE!" Yokozawa sighs exasperatingly. Even though Kirishima _said_ he was going to leave it alone, in reality he actually wasn't and really it's best to get it over with now.

Kirishima blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting Yokozawa to cave so soon. "Uh.. okay."

Yokozawa sighs again and rubs his face. "Masamune he… he's been calling and texting me repeatedly. I don't know why, and I have a feeling something's wrong. I just—I just don't know if.. urg.. you know what never mind it's stupid."

"You're worried you don't have a right to ask because of what happened to the two of you, right?" Kirishima tilts his head and smiles a little ruefully. "No no I get it. You can't totally get back what you had before, and even though you're trying you still don't really know if you deserve that."

Yokozawa will always be astounded at his insightfulness. Kirishima's always been good at reading people, but it still shocks him every now and then, especially when _he__'__s_ the one being call out on it.

"Yeah I guess.. I guess that's about it."

"Well then you're an _idiot_."

He looks at the older man incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Yokozawa, you're being an idiot. He's your friend. _Go_ to him. Your gut is usually right when it comes to Takano, so just go. Be a good friend." Kirishima stares at him expectantly, and when Yokozawa doesn't move from his seat he sighs dramatically and gathers up all of Yokozawa's belongings.

"Car. Now," he orders.

Yokozawa blinks a couple times before the words actually get processed in his head. He quickly rises from his seat and has to run to keep up with Kirishima's stride.

* * *

><p>"And you're <em>sure<em> about this?" Yokozawa asks for the nth time in a row.

"Yes, yes I'm sure now will you get your act together and go?" Kirishima rolls his eyes, but in a good natured way.

"And you're sure you're okay with waiting?"

"Didn't I just tell you it would be fine? Now can you get your lovely ass moving please, dear?"

Yokozawa gives him a withering look for that. He opens the passenger side of the car and grunts as he lifts himself out and onto the sidewalk. He looks back at Kirishima for confirmation, who just rolls his eyes and shoos him along.

He jogs up to the front of the building and slips through the doors. It's been a long time since he was here. He doesn't even think through it, just automatically heads for the elevator and presses floor number 5.

He still hasn't figured out what he's going to say or do, and it's an on-going battle in his head that he doesn't even notice the doors opening onto the floor.

"Well, here goes," he mutters. He squares his shoulders and looks straight ahead as he walks right up to the door and rings the doorbell.

He still has the spare key for the times when he had to drop Sorata off, but he hasn't used the key since shit went down and it's probably more polite to just wait.

The door clicks and unlocks to reveal a haggard and tired face peeping out.

"Uh, Masamune?" Yokozawa asks hesitantly. The guy looks like hell. What exactly happened?

Said man only grunts in response and swings the door open, gesturing for Yokozawa to come in.

"Er, o-ojama shimasu." He nods awkwardly and steps through the doorway. He slips off his shoes and waits in the genkan.

Masamune gives him a quick once-over and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I just got out of work." Normally he changes before coming over, and if he doesn't have time to do that he usually takes off his blazer and tie. Strange how he doesn't even think twice about it.

The dark-haired man nods. "Beer?"

"S-Sure."

He follows Masamune into the living room to see a disarray of marked-up papers and books all over the place. It's not spectacularly messy or anything, Masamune being a neat guy who can't function in a messy home. He's got a few stray jackets lying here and there, but it's nothing that drastic.

His eyes wander over to the coffee table full of beer cans, and he feels that mother hen-like nature rise in him. "Uh, Masamune, are you…?"

Masamune pauses and turns to face him, eyes squinting at him. Now that Yokozawa's got a closer look at him he notices his slightly ruffled hair, his half-tucked shirt, and also is that some stubble on his face?

It's like Kirishima said before: he's not so sure if he even deserves to ask about the man's well-being, so he just lets he question hang in the air between them instead.

Thankfully Masamune does pick up on it and looks down at the floor. "No," he almost whispers, "I'm not.. _okay_."

"Did something.. happen?"

Masamune's eyes shift slightly and he angles his head away. "Onodera," is all he says before continuing on to the kitchen.

If Yokozawa wasn't confused before, now he really is. Last time he saw, he was pretty sure Masamune and Onodera were getting along just fine. Then again looks can be deceiving, and he hasn't exactly asked the guy about his struggling love life.

But he does know this: if Onodera managed to hurt Masamune again, Yokozawa will not show mercy on the kid.

Masamune comes back with two beer cans and hands one to an awkward Yokozawa. He goes to sit on the couch and gestures for Yokozawa to do the same. He hesitates for a moment, because yes they are somewhat friends now but he's getting a strange feeling about this, so he opts for the floor instead.

Once his back is settled comfortably against the couch with his feet stretched out under the coffee table, he pops the beer can open and takes a small sip. Hiyo will be home tonight, so he needs to watch his alcohol intake.

"Onodera found out about Haitani," Masamune says in a dangerously low voice.

Yokozawa sneaks a peak at him and almost jumps at the dark look in his eyes.

"O-oh yeah. Haitani, I almost forgot about that bastard," he laughs nervously. He knows all about what happened with Masamune and Haitani at the last company. From what he surmised, it wasn't good if it led the guy to quit and come to Emerald.

"Yokozawa what if.. what if Haitani tries to steal Ritsu away?" He whispers.

"Baka. The kid only has eyes for you, don't lose confidence that easily."

The other man barks out a bitter laugh and sets his beer can down roughly on the table. "Please, you don't think I've got confidence issues over this? How can I, when the guy I love won't even say 'I love you' back? How can I, when he's starting to get close to Haitani who could steal him away from me? I can't risk that Yokozawa, not again."

He's… startled. Masamune never revealed _this_ to him. Even if he's only mentioning the Haitani thing now, Yokozawa had no idea Masamune was so unconfident about this whole endeavor. On that rainy day in the conference room, the day that changed his life forever, Masamune had looked so sure of himself, so okay with it all even if it meant getting hurt in the process.

Now he just looks like a broken toy, and Yokozawa isn't so sure he can fix it this time.

"But… I do have you," he says unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Yokozawa looks at him confused.

Instead of answering though, Masamune slides onto the ground until their shoulders are almost touching. He places a hand on top of Yokozawa's.

"I have you," he repeats.

It all happens so fast. One minute they were drinking beer and talking, and the next Masamune's got Yokozawa pinned to the ground in shock.

The beer can lays abandoned on the floor, the last remnants of the liquid spilling out.

"M-Masamune, what…?" Yokozawa breathes out. He can feel his heart racing, and the situation is looking very dangerous right now.

"I have you." He dips his head down and brushes his lips against Yokozawa's neck.

Yokozawa jolts in surprise as Masamune continues kissing a path down the stretch of his neck.

"S-stop, what are you—! Mmph!"

Masamune's lips cover up Yokozawa's muffled attempts, his tongue sliding in and out and tracing a path along the inside of the man's mouth.

"Nngh, n-no! Stop!" He manages to break free from the contact and gasps heavily, but Masamune's already planning his next move.

"Masamune, get off, no—!" He tries pushing and shoving at the man, but it's no use. Masamune ends up pinning both his arms above his head and stares down at him, like a predator waiting to eat up its prey.

And right now, Yokozawa is the prey.

Masamune licks his lips and lifts up Yokozawa's shirt, admiring his body. Yokozawa squeezes his eyes shut and turns his face away. He can't look at Masamune, not like this. What's gotten into him?!

He can hear the clinking of his belt being unbuckled, then sliding out through the loops of his pants.

Yokozawa squirms under him, kicks him, even knees him in the stomach but Masamune is completely ignoring him. _No. No no no no no this is bad I need to stop this, I need__—_

He gasps as he feels a hand shove down his underwear and squeeze around his cock. He tries to keep his hips from buckling, from giving into Masamune's already stroking hand.

He feels tears already piling up around the corners of his eyes. Dammit. He needs to stop this!

Masamune's hand squeezes again, this time harder and stronger and Yokozawa lets out a very indecent gasp.

"Takafumi," Masamune whispers into his ear.

"Ung, no, stop!" Yokozawa pleads and fails. He can feel the tears streaming down his face. He's trapped, and all he can do is stay put and let Masamune just.. just _violate _him like this.

It's so shameful. Masamune was never like this in their college years till now. This isn't him. This is someone else, someone he doesn't know and it's scaring him and he doesn't know what to do except cry because he can't do a damn thing!

Yokozawa wants to scream as he feels the un-wanted pressure build up in his stomach. His cock is already becoming full, and he wants to yell at the top of his lungs because he _doesn__'__t want this. _Not from Masamune, or anyone for that matter.

"Z-Zen…" He whimpers out. His mind repeatedly says the name _ZenZenZenZenZenZenZen _over and over. He's hiccuping and gasping so hard from the crying, or it's from the oncoming orgasm. Or both, who knows. He's too confused and all over the place to care.

He just knows He. Doesn't. Want. This. What he wants is Zen to hold him in his arms, to tease him, to ruffle his hair and hold him like the world depends on it. "Zen.." He says in a cracked voice. He wants—he wants Zen.

Masaume freezes for a split second upon hearing the name, then grunts and speeds up his strokes.

Yokozawa's gasping for breath now, a pain in his chest clawing its way out. He can't stop this. It's too late, it's already happening whether he likes this or not and, and—

His whole body jerks up and stills as the effects of the orgasm ripple through this body. His mouth is dropped open, the shock overtaking him completely.

Once he's released everything his body slowly lowers itself. He's shaking underneath Masamune, the tears flowing out non-stop.

A couple months back, Yokozawa would have wanted this. He would have craved Masamune's touch. But now he feels sick to his stomach and wants to wash himself clean of every trace of Masamune.

"Takafumi." Yokozawa freezes as Masamune's mouth brushes over his ear and breathes into it. And he's suddenly reminded of just an hour earlier, when Kirishima had slipped behind him and blew hot breath over his neck, his teasing, his worrying, his everything.

This gives Yokozawa the strength to push Masamune away, scramble up and run to the door.

"Yokozawa!" But he ignores Masamune's voice and keeps running and running until the doorknob is securely in his grasp and he wrenches it open to reveal Kirishima standing there.

He almost runs right into the guy if not for Kirishima's hands to steady him.

"Woah, woah! Hey, what happened are you okay? You were taking so long so I thought I'd come up and check on you." Kirishima bends down to get a better look at his boyfriend's face.

Yokozawa can only guess he looks like a mess right now, with his puffy red eyes and ruffled appearance. He has to avert his gaze because he doesn't want the man to know. He doesn't want him to think he's some cheat who'll do it with anybody, but at the same time he wants Kirishima to notice and see past the barrier. It's messed up, he knows.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for Kirishima to get it, because the time it takes for his face to shift from worry to immediate anger only takes a second. He grips Yokozawa's forearms tightly and looks past him.

Masamune is standing in the hall, staring blankly at the two men.

"What," Kirishima begins slowly, "did you do to him?"

When he doesn't answer Kirishima barrels past Yokozawa and grabs Masamune by the shirt collar.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Kirishima screams into his face.

Masamune looks down so his hair is covering his eyes. He still doesn't say anything, just lets Kirishima manhandle him like an emotionless puppet.

Kirishima raises a quaking fist.

"Zen!"

And that stops him from swinging down and making that fatal blow. His eyes are blown out of proportion, his breath coming in heavy pants. He slowly lowers his fist and releases Masamune.

"Don't you dare come near Takafumi again, do you understand?" He says darkly.

He doesn't wait for Masamune's response, just grabs Yokozawa and steers him out of the building and safely into the fresh air.

Yokozawa doesn't protest like he usually does and just lets Kirishima drag him along.

* * *

><p>He's expecting Hiyo to be home, so as he and Kirishima wait in the elevator he puts on his best smile and hopes he doesn't look like too much of a mess.<p>

"Hiyo's with my parents tonight," Kirishima says.

Yokozawa looks over at him in surprise. It's the first thing he's said all night. "O-oh, I see." He loves Hiyo dearly, he does, but tonight is just not the night and he can't put in that much effort right now.

His shoulders sag in relief and he tilts his head against the elevator wall. He feels disgusting. He needs to throw out his underwear, maybe even his slacks too.

They make their way out of the elevator, the sound of their feet echoing in the empty hallway.

He's not even two feet in the genkan when Kirishima throws himself on top of Yokozawa and traps him against the wall.

"K-Kirishima…san?"

He stops talking when their faces are a few inches apart, their breathing barely in sync with each other. Kirishima has his fist against the side Yokozawa's head, and he's leaning in so closely that it's not to stare at the man. His eyes are brown with flecks of copper in them, but instead of their usual brightness, his eyes look darker, scarier—

_Possessive. _

Yokozawa gulps and flattens himself against the wall even more. "W-what? What do you want? I haven't taken off my shoes yet."

He tries to hide the blush on his face, because he knows if he lets it out full force Kirishima will tease him to no end.

Instead what he gets is a head dropping on his shoulder and an arm wrapping tightly around his waist.

"God I was—I was so scared, you know?" Kirishima says into his shoulder.

"Eh? Y-you were?"

"Of course I was! I was waiting in the car, worrying my butt off but then I had to remember: I needed to trust you, I _do_ trust you. But then you didn't come down for a while, and I even texted you but you never responded. I was waiting so long, so I figured maybe I should just go up and check. Then I see your face and you look like you just cried your eyes out and when I look further down I—"

Kirishima sucks in a sharp breath and holds the younger man tighter. "Takafumi I was so damn scared, you have no idea."

Yokozawa blinks at the confession. He didn't realize how badly he'd scared his lover. Thinking back on it, he remembers his phone buzzing somewhere along the way, but then totally forgot about it in his haste to get away from Masamune's grip.

He tentatively grabs hold of Kirishima's sleeve and tugs. "Hey, I-I'm fine now, okay? You don't have to worry so much. I'm fine, really."

"Then why are you crying?" Kirishima lifts his head back and stares down at Yokozawa's face.

He furrows his brow in confusion and reaches up to feel a wetness on his cheeks. How is he crying when he didn't even realize it?

"E-eh? Why..?" He blinks repeatedly but more tears keep coming out. "How?"

Kirishima keeps staring at him, as if waiting for him to break down crying or something but he's not going to. He's not. He's a grown man for crying out loud, he's not.. he's not…

Yokozawa makes a strangled gasp, and then it hits him like a ton of bricks: his best friend, his former love, had _raped_ him out of.. what? Loneliness? Did he think he could try to form a relationship with Yokozawa, take advantage of his former feelings for him? It's all so messed up. He doesn't get it.

He grips onto Kirishima tightly and starts crying into his chest. He cries and cries and cries and he doesn't care. Because at that moment, when he was trapped under Masamune, all he could think about was Zen. His mind was overflowing with the man.

He realizes right then that as long as it's Zen, he doesn't care. He'd be okay with the man hurting him and taking advantage of him and doing whatever he wanted with him.

Because it's _Zen_.

"I would never hurt you Takafumi, _ever_," Kirishima whispers fiercely. Oh, he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.

Yokozawa hiccups and fists his hands tighter in Kirishima's shirt. It'll be all wrinkled by tomorrow, but it's okay since it's his turn to do the ironing.

He feels the two of them slide down the wall until they're sitting on the floor, Yokozawa completely in Kirishima's lap. The older man makes sure to hug him with all his might, stroking his hair and whispering sweet reassurances into his ear.

* * *

><p>When he opens his eyes there's light streaming in through the curtains. He tries to look around and see where he is when he remembers he came home with Kirishima after.. after…<p>

He breathes in deeply and shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts. Not now, not when Hiyo is probably home playing with Sorata or something.

He turns his head to see Kirishima right behind him with his arm draped over Yokozawa.

Right, he remembers now. Kirishima had carried Yokozawa in his arms, stripped him of his clothes, washed him, changed him, then laid him down on the bed and held him all night until the crying stopped and all that was left were small hiccups.

He smiles and reaches over to touch the older man's face, taking in all his features.

He jumps in surprise when he hears a murmured, "I didn't realize you were awake."

Yokozawa grunts in response and blushes at being caught. He doesn't find himself growing that annoyed though.

Kirishima still has his eyes closed but his mouth slowly curls up into a smile. He leans into Yokozawa's touch and burrows his head into the pillows. "I love you, so so much. You know that right?"

Yokozawa can feel his breath catching in his throat. Kirishima likes to spout corny lines just about _every day_, but to say this first thing in the morning is completely different.

"Yeah I.. me too. I.. love you too," he whispers back. His face softens out to let a smile take over. He does love Zen, he really truly does and after what happened last night he feels himself loving the man even more.

This makes Kirishima open his eyes and it's like all the brightness that was gone yesterday suddenly returns. And all because of those three little words.

"Good." He lifts himself up and leans down to lightly kiss Yokozawa's lips. When he pulls back though his face looks a little worried. "What are you going to do about Takano?"

Yokozawa visibly winces at the name. He tries to distract himself by intertwining their hands and playing with them. "I… I don't know yet. I haven't got that far yet."

Kirishima nods understandingly and kisses his forehead, making Yokozawa blush even more. "That's okay. Take all the time you need, because I'm here for you."

"Papa! Oniichan! Tadaimaaaaa~!"

They both laugh at Hiyo's assumption that her 'Oniichan' must be here.

Yokozawa chuckles softly and gets off the bed to go and greet Hiyo. Kirishima watches his back like a hawk the entire time, looking for any signs of distress.

But then Yokozawa opens the door and greets Hiyo with the biggest smile imaginable. It's not even faked, it's completely genuine.

Kirishima sighs in relief and heaves up himself as well, even though his bed is incredibly comfy right now.

His Takafumi is back.

* * *

><p>Author's note: OKAY I'M SORRY I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING BUT KIRISHIMA WAS THERE TO COMFORT YOKOBABY SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.<p> 


End file.
